And so we aim to the top !
by Akamis chan
Summary: Ohaio mina san ! C'est ma premiere fanfic , si il vous plait n 'hésitez pas à critiquer !Ca parle de l'histoire du point de vue des personnages , et bien sur de leur sentiments Il y aura du Natsu x Lucy , Gajeel x Levi , Jellal x Erza et Gray x Jubia Attention il y aura du spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans à partir du chapitre 3 . Merci de votre lecture !
1. Promesses

AND SO WE AIM TO THE TOP !

Chapitre 1 : promesses

Partie 1 : Gajeel

L'obscurité était maintenant totale et les étoiles brillaient plus intensément que jamais .Le bruit du vent qui faisait frémir les feuilles était reposant. Chaque souffle léger était comme une caresse apaisante .Le calme n'avais jamais été aussi bon …

Il était venu ici pour s'entraîner .Pour devenir meilleur .Pour les GJM .Il devait s'améliorer .

Il se rendait déjà compte combien le monde avait pu changer pendant ces sept ans pendant lesquels il était inconscient. La différence de niveau qu'il y avait entre le groupe de Tenro et les membres qui étaient restés à la guilde était impressionnant .Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué l'esprit de Gajeel était sa faiblesse durant l'attaque des Grimoir Heart . Il avait à peine pu vaincre ses opposants .Il avait failli ne pas pouvoir la protéger , elle , la toute petite mage des mots .Depuis qu'il l'avait blessé durant l'attaque des Phantom Lord , il sentait comme une dette envers elle , une dette de la protéger , quoi qu'il arrive .Il lui devait ça . Oui , il allait devenir puissant , si puissant qu' il pourrait la protéger contre n'importe quel opposant !

Gajeel s'assit dans l'herbe .

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui rendait cette dette si importante à ses yeux . Peut être était ce que c'était la première qu'il n' avait jamais eu .

Il devait être fort .Lui Gajeel Redfox devait être fort pour Levi McGarden .

Partie 2 : Natsu

Cette première journée d'entraînement s'annonçait prometteuse pour l'équipe de Natsu .Il était persuadé qu'au bout de ces trois mois le groupe de Tenro aurait rattrapé ces sept ans de blanc qu'il avait .Rien aurait pu ralentir la détermination du Dragon Slayer .Rien sauf une certaine servante aux cheveux roses débarquant de nulle part et annonçant une disparition imminente du royaume des esprits . Il ne fallut pas une seconde avant que Natsu crie qu'il s'enflammait :

« ouais compte sur nous ! quand les potes ont besoin de nous on arrive ! »

Le Dragon Slayer prenait très au sérieux la sécurité de ses amis .Rien n'était plus important qu'un sourire , et rien n'était plus grave qu'une larme à ses yeux .Si les esprits de sa nakama étaient en danger , il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour les aider.

En quelques minutes , l'équipe de Fairy Tail arriva dans un immense endroit magnifique mais beaucoup trop scintillant au goût de Natsu .Soudain devant eux apparut un géant . Enfin plutôt une moustache géante .Il était d'après Lucy le roi des esprit .Inquiète , la mage des clés demanda quel danger menaçait ce monde mais ne parvint qu'à décrocher un sourire au géant .Celui-ci se mit à rire : « Lucy et ses amis … vous avez été libéré du sort temporel … félicitation ! » Sur ce tous les esprits de sa nakama apparurent et une belle fête s'en suivit . D'abord un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de belle bagarre , le Dragon Slayer haussa les épaules, rigola un bon coup et ne tarda pas à repérer le banquet .( s'en suivit un épisode regrettable impliquant du crabe et des steaks d'agneau ).

L'esprit de la lyre, Lyra , commença à chanter une chanson en l'honneur de Lucy. Elle parlait de l'amour qui liait la mage des clés à ses esprits . Celle-ci avait l'air si émue , si heureuse d'avoir trouvé une famille en eux .Natsu savait ce qu'elle ressentait . D'une certaine manière , il avait trouvé une famille en Fairy Tail de la même manière .Sa nakama commença à pleurer .

Les larmes de Lucy contenaient tous les sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer , le Dragon Slayer le savait .La gratitude , la dévotion , la joie , le bonheur, l'amour infini qu'elle avait envers eux . Des perles de bonheur qui roulaient le long de ses joues ,un sourire plus étincellent que tous les joyaux du monde , entourée de la famille qu'elle avait choisie .Les mêmes larmes que celles qu'elle avait versés après la victoire sur les Phantom Lord .Des larmes d'amour …

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle , aussi heureuse .Au fond de son cœur , Natsu se jura qu' il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d' avoir revu ses larmes encore une fois .Avant d'avoir vu une troisième fois sa nakama si heureuse .Avant qu'il l'ait rendu lui même aussi heureuse qu'en ce jour . Avant qu' elle lui destine le même sourire au moins une fois .

Il ne pouvait pas mourir avant que Lucy lui destine ses larmes d'amour …

Partie 3 : Jellal

Le mage stellaire attendait cette rencontre avec beaucoup plus d'impatience qu'il ne le faisait croire .Il ne pouvait plus attendre .Elle devait le détester pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis .Il le savait , mais il devait la voir .Il s'était tellement inquiété pour elle durant ces sept longues années .Maintenant il avait entièrement retrouvé la mémoire et il savait que

rien , même Crime Sorcière ne pouvait lui faire entièrement expier ses crimes .Le doute s'était emparé de son esprit .Il avait peur .De vivre .D' affronter son passé .De revoir ses cheveux flamboyant …

Le soleil commença sa lente chute à travers le ciel .Cette belle journée touchait à sa fin .

Jellal avait revu Erza .Il s'était pris la baffe de sa vie .Il était en train de dégringoler une falaise en la tenant dans ses bras .On dit que quand on meurt , on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux .Jellal n'allait pas mourir , mais quand leur chute s'arrêta , qu'il se retrouva sur elle , dans l'herbe , des lucioles volant tout autour , sa vie passa comme un film devant ses yeux .

_ Erza enfant , ses courts cheveux écarlates à ce moment elle était devenue la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux ….

__Erza , venant le libérer des soldats qui les tenaient en esclavage mais il n'était déjà plus lui même …_

__Erza adulte ,plus belle que les étoiles, se serrant contre lui avant le tir de la lumière sacrée dans son corps possédé son ame se révoltait contre son occupant_

__Erza sur le Nirvana ,ses cheveux flamboyant comme une torche enflammée dans la nuit ,lui disant de rester en vie et de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait …_

__Erza disparaissant derrière les portes d'un camion de l'armée …_

Erza devant ses yeux , plus belle que jamais , il était sur le point de l'embrasser .Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite .Il avait perdu le contrôle face à son amour .Mais non…

Il ne pouvait pas .Il ne pouvait pas entraîner la mage aux cheveux écarlates trop profondément dans sa vie pleine d'erreurs et de crimes .

Parce qu'elle était dans la lumière , Jellal se jura qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer ses sentiments .

Parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou , il se jura qu'elle ne devait jamais rester avec un homme qui était dans les ténèbres . 


	2. Depuis les gradins

Chapitre 2 : Depuis les gradins

Partie 1 : Erza

Erza appréhendait cette rencontre .

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Crocus , elle repensa à ce soir où elle avait failli embrasser Jellal . Puis elle repensa à cette aube , quand Jellal avait été mis en prison par les soldats de Lahar .Le ciel était écarlate comme ses cheveux , la couleur qui lui avait donné son nom , Scarlet . Mais son cœur en avait trop vu .Elle était montée en haut d'une falaise et elle avait pleuré les larmes que son armure avait retenues pendant toutes ces années .Elle avait perdu tous ses repères dans la tempête de sentiments qui se déchaînaient dans son cœur .Ce jour là , elle avait compris .Elle avait compris que Jellal serait le seul homme à qui son cœur appartiendrai , même si il devait passer sa vie en prison .

Partie 2 : Levi

Sabertooth .

Les Dragons jumeaux …

Un combat entre Sting , Rog , Natsu et Gajeel .

Levy courait .Elle devait arriver à temps .Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie où Lucy se reposait . Son amie allait mal . Minerva et les Sabertooth allaient payer . Elle arriva enfin dans la petite pièce où les Dragon Slayers devaient se préparer pour le combat .Essoufflée , elle regarda autour d' elle .Elle leva les yeux vers Gajeel , le dragon de fer devait faire deux fois sa taille .

-Tu n'a pas vu l'allumette ?dit il d'une voix énervé , il fut qu'il rapplique en vitesse ,le combat va commencer …

-Si ,répondit la petite mage des mots d'une voix embarrassée comme chaque fois qu'elle est en la présence du dragon .Il est à l'infirmerie , il voulait voir Lucy .

-Eh bah il a intérêt à se grouiller si y veut pas s'faire engueuler par le vieux …

La petite fée prit son inspiration :

-Gajeel , tu dois gagner ce combat !Tu dois le faire pour Lucy , pour venger Fairy Tail !

Il faut que tu soit fort il faut que …

Levy fut coupée net par le Dragon Slayer :

-Je sais .Je vais leur faire payer !Le dragon referma son poing .Je vais leur faire regretter chaque seconde depuis qu'ils sont devenus les ennemis de notre guilde !

Gajeel posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite mage ,et elle se mis à rougir intensément .

Son cœur commençait à s'emballer et elle ne pouvait plus articuler un mot .

-Regarde moi bien crevette !s'enflammait le dragon , je vais leur montrer la force de la plus grande guilde de Fiore !

Le Dragon Slayer avait des éclairs dans les yeux .

Levy sourit .Elle détacha la bande de tissus qu'elle portait pour retenir ses cheveux et l'offrit à Gajeel .

-Pour la chance , prononça la petite fée .

Le Dragon Slayer la noua autour de sa propre tête .

-Pour la victoire , murmura il en se penchant vers elle .

Lorsque Gajeel l'embrassa , Levy sentit en elle une joie si profonde et intense que son ame semblait tout à coup très légère , tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour l'immense dragon de fer était maintenant évident . Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec ce baka fini et à quel point l'amour était difficile à voir …

C'est ce moment que choisit Natsu pour débouler dans la salle en direction de l'arène en hurlant : « Sabertooth j'vais tous vous défoncer ! Personne ne fait de mal à Lucy c'est clair ?! »

Gajeel s'écarta de Levy en trois millième de secondes .

-Ha salut Levy , dit Salamender , qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?il haussa les épaules .He bouffeur de clous tu vient ! Je m'enflamme !

Partie 3 : Lucy

Lucy s'était endormie .

Dans son rêve , elle était debout au milieu d'une grande plaine blanche .La lumière était si intense qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit .Peu à peu elle distingua une tête rose bien connue puis un fameux sourire qu'elle connaissait bien .

-Lucy !disait Natsu .

Soudain il prit un air plus grave . Puis son visage se mua en une expression de haine infinie .

-SABERTOOTH !Ils se sont moqués d'une amie !Ils se sont moqués de toi Lucy !Je vais leur faire payer !

Je vais te vanger !

Soudain son corps se recouvrit entièrement de flammes ardentes .

-Tu sais quoi Lucy ?criait-il ,JE M'ENFLAMME!


End file.
